I Still Dream of Jeannie
| preceded_by = I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later | related = I Dream of Jeannie | website = }} I Still Dream of Jeannie is a 1991 American made-for-television fantasy-comedy film produced by Columbia Pictures Television which premiered on NBC on October 20, 1991. It is the second and final reunion film based on the 1965–1970 sitcom I Dream of Jeannie. It also serves as the series finale to said series. Barbara Eden and Bill Daily are the only two regular cast members from the original series to reprise their roles in this movie. Once again, Larry Hagman was unavailable to reprise his role of Tony Nelson, as he had just completed a 14½ season run on Dallas and was taking a vacation with his family. Although the character Tony Nelson is mentioned throughout the film, and briefly appears in the animated opening sequence, he remains unseen for the rest of the movie. One of his Dallas co-stars, Ken Kercheval, appears in the film. The irony is further emphasized by the fact that Hagman and Kercheval played enemies on Dallas and the character that Kercheval plays in I Still Dream of Jeannie is one that fills in the spot that would have gone to Hagman if he had been able to play Tony Nelson again for this film. The film was directed by Joseph Scanlan and the teleplay was written by April Kelly. Plot Colonel Tony Nelson is on a top-secret space mission for NASA and Jeannie does not know of his whereabouts or when he will be returning home to hear their son Tony Jr.'s academic presentation speech. When Jeannie goes to NASA to question General Wescott about her husband's mission, he refuses to cooperate. To make matters worse, her jealous and mischievous sister Jeannie II reminds Sham-Ir (the chief genie) that Jeannie cannot remain in the plane of reality for more than three months without an earthly master, and Tony has been away for a long time. Sham-Ir gives Jeannie two weeks to either find her husband or a new master (a single male only) or else she must return to Mesopotamia forever. So Jeannie begins her desperate search for a temporary master which leads her to a singles bar and other misadventures. Cast * Barbara Eden – Jeannie/Jeannie II * Christopher Bolton – Tony Nelson Jr. * Bill Daily – Roger Healy * Al Waxman – General Wescott * Peter Breck – Sham-Ir * Ken Kercheval – Mr. Simpson * Brent Stait as Eddie * Jason Schombing as Guzer * Garry Chalk as Det. Carlyle * Henry Crowell Jr. as Sgt. Withers * Jackson Davies as Dave Production I Still Dream of Jeannie was filmed from July to August 1991 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Some exterior and interior scenes, especially the NASA ones, were shot at Simon Fraser University in Burnaby, British Columbia. This film used the same opening sequence from I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later with an updated version of the 1985 theme. DVD release There are currently no plans from Sony Pictures Choice Collection online program to release the film on DVD yet. External links * * * * Category:1991 films Category:1991 television films Category:1990s fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Films based on television series Category:Television films based on television series Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Genies in film Category:I Dream of Jeannie Category:NBC network original films Category:Television series reunion films Category:Columbia Pictures films